Things Left Unsaid
by xxx soyesterday
Summary: Rogan. Just read.
1. Chapter 1

1AN: I was on a plane going home when I wrote this- and I decided to write a fanfiction of my own! Yay!

Rogan

It's 2009, and Rory has just turned 24, while Logan is now 26. They had gotten married the year before; they reside in New York where Rory is a journalist for the New York Times and Logan's working under his father

Logan awakened with the sound of the news, coming from the living room, where Rory is drinking her morning coffee.

"Morning, Ace," Logan said as he gave her a quick kiss.

"You're finally awake!" Rory replied, smiling at the sight of her husband's horrible bedhead.

"Yes of course I am. Is that your first cup?" Logan asked, knowing it was probably her 3rd cup of coffee, it _was_ 11:00 am already.

"Nope, 4th actually. I was up pretty late last night, I had to finish a review for the band I saw the other day."

"Ugh, at least tell me you showed a little mercy?"

"Yes, I did. I mean, it was Lane's band!"

"I should've known. They working on their 2nd CD now?"

"Yep, they're signed for 3 albums. I can't believe it! I'm a famous drummer's best friend!"

"A famous journalist who just happens to have a famous drummer as a best friend you mean?"

"And your wife of course!" Rory laughed.

"That goes without saying," Logan smirked.

The phone rings and Logan answered.

"Huntzburger residence?"

"I'm looking for Lorelai Huntzburger."

"Hold on, I'll get her."

Logan hands the phone to Rory.

"Hello?" Rory answered.

"Rory, it's Luke. Your mom was in a wreck. You need to come here, and fast!

"What?!" Rory exclaimed, panicked.

End of 1st Chapter!

Hope you liked it!

The more reviews, the faster I update!


	2. Chapter 2

AN- sooo, sorry the other one was so short, I've been having problems writing lately. Who knows why. But hopefully, I'll get everything updated and faster, and I'll try to make 'em longer. :

-Scene-

Rory rushed to the hospital in her car, after she had hurriedly said a quick goodbye to Logan, as confused as ever. The only thing on her mind was getting to the hospital- and fast! She didn't want to lose her mom, she was her everything. The whole reason Rory was how she was at that moment was because of her mom.

A caffeine addict and strong woman, Lorelai was always there for Rory, and only did what was best for her. Chilton, Yale, everything that Rory had to make her life so great was because of her mom's hard work and dedication. Lorelai was a teen mother, and no one know how hard it was to raise a child at age 16. But she did it, and almost flawlessly, raising a child who loved books and always got amazing grades.

Everything was going through in her mind; her at slow motion, and all of the memories with her mom playing like a tape being fast-forwarded. As Rory parked her car and quickly went into the hospital, her eyes were filled with tears. Everything was happening so fast! She tried to bury the thoughts of losing her mom as she approached her room. Luke's worry-filled eyes gave Rory the impression that something was wrong, but he gave her a quick pat on the back as she turned the doorknob into her mom's room.

As the door clicked open, Rory could almost smell her mom's favorite perfume. She closed her eyes tightly and she closed the door behind her. She turned around to face her mom, her eyes slowly opening as her eyelids felt heavier than they'd ever been. One part of her didn't want to see her mom in this state, but her mom needed her, and Rory opened her eyes, taking a deep breath in.

She saw many cuts and bruises on her mom's face, and just the sight of it made Rory step back in fear as she gasped. She had never seen her mom in that much pain. Lorelai was hooked up to a respirator, every breath seeming harder and harder as her body shook. Rory took another deep breath, calming herself down and she walked next to her mom's bed, placing her hand on hers. Her mom's hand felt so cold, like her body was made of ice. Just this feeling had Rory shaking, holding back tears.

She knelt next to the bed, sighing as she sunk lower. Tears started pouring out of her eyes like never before.

"Mom, I'm scared."

Her mom didn't move, but Rory couldn't handle all of this pain. Knowing her mom was on the verge of death sent Rory running out of the room, and Luke caught her in her arms. He stroked her back, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"She's going to be fine," Luke reassured.

Suddenly, what seemed like millions of doctors and nurses ran past them, rushing into Lorelai's room. Rory lifted her head, and when she saw they were transporting her mom back to the ER, she sobbed and collapsed into Luke's arms.

How did something so perfect go so horrible so fast?

-End of Chapter 2-

AN- Sorry it was kinda short, but I have to go to dance. Haha. Can't wait for the new episode tonight! I'll update tomorrow or Thursday, promise.


End file.
